<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should Have Expected This by DarthOswin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132037">You Should Have Expected This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin'>DarthOswin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Rey (Star Wars), Breathplay, Bruises, Clothing Kink, Desperation, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Hot Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Marks, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Top Kylo Ren, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi chapter fic that Started as porn without plot and turned into a fic with lots and lots of dark sex, emotional manipulation, heartbreak, Apprentice Rey wanting more from Master Kylo, and Kylo giving it to her.... just not the way she wants it.</p><p>Still bad at summeries, but basically Kylo is training Rey, Rey is distracted by her physical and emotional feelings towards him, and as her Master, he has to help, uh, relieve that.</p><p>*~*~Not a song fic, but I took the name from a Missile Command song, which was inspired by things like the movie The Secretary and features the line "Who says love needs to be soft and gentle?"~*~*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Show me."</p><p>Kylo was sitting in her living room, staring at her.</p><p>"Show you what?" It wasn't the reaction she'd expected.</p><p>"You say that you love me. That every day after training you feel tortured, pent up, and stressed. That you come in here and have to go through a specific set of motions to handle it, and even then, you're left wanting more. Is that correct? Have I missed anything?"</p><p>She pursed her lips. "No, that's about it...." Her head was whirling, the effects of her confessions weighing heavily on her. But she'd had no choice. Kylo had known she was hiding something when he was in her mind. At first, he'd let her do it, but as their training had gone on and gotten more intense, he'd pushed more. Now, back in her standard issue apartment on the new First Order Base, she'd known it was only a matter of days, if that, until he would break through and see it all. She figured it would be best just to tell him. She'd asked him to stay when they'd reached her door, almost losing her nerve. But it had felt like it was now or never. And now, here he sat.</p><p>"Okay. Well, again. I want you to show me. It's been a long day of training, with me guiding you, giving you orders, suggestions, advice. A day of having my arms around you, my hands on you, fixing your stances. I even pinned you against various surfaces today, whispering techniques on how to escape my holds on you. Now we're in your apartment. Treat this as any other day, when you go home and I leave.... Pretend I'm not here. Show me what you do to... unwind." He was dead serious, and there was a smoldering hunger in his eyes.</p><p>Her lips parted and her eyes widened, her breath catching. "Um..." she considered saying no, but the way he looked at her made her feel like it wasn't so much a request, but an order. "Okay."</p><p>She stood and crossed to the front door first, his eyes following her every move. She turned to face the room and then knelt, keeping her eyes off of him, and undid her boots, setting them on the mat to her immediate left. She stood and turned to the right, crossed to the kitchen, passing him as he stood and followed her closely. She was unzipping her over tunic and removed it, laying it over a tall chair in front of her kitchen island. She took a shaky breath as she turned, still avoiding his face, and undid her single messy bun as she walked towards her bedroom.</p><p>He followed her inside and she turned on the light, closing the door behind them. He took a seat on a cushioned chair next to her dresser as she stood in front of the mirror, finger combing her hair and then putting it back up, this time into her old buns. She pulled off her under tunic, dropping it to the floor, and undid her pants, letting them fall, blushing as she heard Kylo's sharp intake of breath.</p><p>She walked over to the last drawer and started to open it, feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, Anything, to justify what her fingers were currently caressing, but she couldn't, so she simply pulled it out.</p><p>He cocked his head, expecting a toy of some nature, but instead she produced a long, black piece of cloth. "Is that where my missing hood went?" He asked.</p><p>"Um, yeah. You left it here about two weeks ago." She stood awkwardly in front of him, her fingers toying with it.</p><p>"Is that when all of this.... started?"</p><p>"No.... This has been happening much longer." She averted her eyes from his, feeling disgusting. "But since you left it, I've kind of--"</p><p>"Don't describe it, just show me."</p><p>His voice had changed again. She risked a glance towards him and his face was as smooth as stone. The hunger in his eyes had grown though, and goosebumps danced across her skin under his gaze. "You're not mad at me?"</p><p>A corner of his lips turned up into a smirk. "On the contrary, I'm intrigued. I'd much rather know what you do with it than reprimand you."</p><p>More goosebumps. She took the hint and nudged the drawer shut with her hip, walking over to her bed. She sat down on the edge and calmly continued the motions that were now routine to her.</p><p>She layered the wrap around her neck, pulling it tight, and then reached back to undo her bra, letting it fall. She lifted her legs and turned to lay on the bed, readjusting herself and her pillows until she was comfortable.</p><p>Next she started to knead her breasts, teasing and pulling on her nipples. His eyes on her made her both wetter than usual and extremely shy. She felt him push against her mind and she allowed him in with no resistance, relieved at not having to worry about him finding out about This anymore. The intimacy of him pursuing her thoughts heightened her arousal, and she squirmed on the bed as she continued the assault on her breasts.</p><p>"Clearly, this isn't All that you do." His tone was predatory and she felt it in her core. "Quit stalling. I want to watch you Unwind, and what you think about while you do. I'm growing Impatient, apprentice...."</p><p>Her mouth went dry and she bit her lip. 'Sorry Master.' Not trusting herself to speak, she thought the words instead, and she reached a hand down to rub the outside of her underwear, applying a smidge of pressure and touching herself lightly, thinking only of him. She inhaled his scent, though fading now, from the hood around her neck and moved her underwear aside. Less gentle in her touch, she slid her finger up and down her slit a few times, teasing her enterence, and then finally circled her aching clit.</p><p>Kylo stood wordlessly, and went to stand at her bedside, staring down at her, his hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>His presence and now proximity to her made her tremble and she opened her eyes, only for theirs to meet and they bore into one another's.</p><p>She quickened her fingers on herself, losing her shyness. He wanted to watch her get off for him. Her Master. He was right there, close enough to touch. She used two fingers to enter herself, moaning as she curled her fingers to rub her spot. He was close enough that He could touch her. Maybe if she just--</p><p>"Beg me."</p><p>Her eyelids felt heavy. "Beg you?"</p><p>"You want me to do something. Beg me, tell me why I should.... And tell me exactly what it is that you want me to do."</p><p>"Please, Master. I want you to touch me."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow as she squirmed more. "Touch you how?"</p><p>She closed her eyes tight and whimpered as she slowed her pace. "How ever you want to. Whatever you'll do for me. Please, my body is yours."</p><p>He scoffed. "First off, I didn't tell you to slow down. Second, what would I want your body for?" He crawled onto the bed and she opened her eyes at his weight. "What use do I have for it?"</p><p>"I don't know.... anything. Anything at all."</p><p>"Tsk tsk. You have me here, all to yourself, and that's the best answer you can give me?" He held himself over top of her, his legs on either side of hers. He leaned down as she sped up again, and whispered in her ear. "Your body became mine the day I became your Master. What do you want me to do it? I won't ask a third time. I'll just leave, and this isn't a chance you'll get again."</p><p>She trembled and bit her lip, her toes curling. He held himself up higher, staring down at her expectantly.</p><p>She couldn't allow herself to pass this up. "I want you to touch me, and make me cum. More than once. I want your hand, I want your mouth, and I want your cock to make me cum. Please, Master, please make me cum and please, please, use me any other way you've ever wanted to before you leave. Please."</p><p>He kicked her legs apart and knelt between them, leaning back down to bite her neck. 'That wasn't so hard, was it?' His internal tone was mocking as his slid his hand between them and took the place of hers.</p><p>His fingers brushed along her clit and she jolted, arching to him in a state of delicious delirium, only to feel her abdomen pushed firmly back down by his energy. 'Oh, no no no. If you want me to do this, we'll do this at My pace. In fact....'</p><p>He pulled his hand away entirely and knelt up on his knees, basking in the disappointment on her face. He reached over and tugged off the hood from around her throat, letting it tighten briefly before it released. He grabbed her hands and bound her wrists with it, tying them to the top of the bed post, forcing her on to her knees, and arching her body towards him.</p><p>"Much better." He wrapped an arm around her torso and trailed his fingers up her spine, giving her chills as he assaulted her collarbone, sucking and nipping at her skin. Her head fell back in sheer bliss, groaning as his fingers went back to her clit.</p><p>He was slow and teasing, alternating pressure. The closer she'd get, the more he'd back off, and the higher she'd climb, squirming against her restraint.</p><p>He trailed kisses up her chest and sucked on her neck before nipping her earlobe and whispering. "Why did you tie my hood around your neck?"</p><p>She was panting, a thin layer of sweat coating her body. 'Because I-'</p><p>"I want you to vocalize it."</p><p>He sped up slightly, making her moan. "I... Um. It smells like you..."</p><p>"Mmm, yes, but why was it so tight?" His fingers quickened further and she buried her face in his neck.</p><p>"Ah, um....be....cause....I....oh!"</p><p>He kept his voice even, though a smirk was forming on his face. "Tell me or I'll stop."</p><p>"There was a day....in the training room. You....you force choked me. I thought I'd try it, but I don't....have.....Master, I'm so close, please...."</p><p>He bit her, hard enough to draw blood, and she jumped with a small yelp.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry Master.... It's not the same. I couldn't do it to myself. But when you.... when you did it, that day, it felt soo good and I--" Suddenly, she couldn't speak. She could barely breath.</p><p>"Oh, so this.... You like this?" He tightened his grip around her neck, letting his energy press hard enough to bruise. "How many times did you cum that day?" He knew she had enough air left to answer him, but he wasn't sure if she was clear headed enough.</p><p>She struggled, her body trembling. "11." She gasped, twitching, and he chuckled darkly, speeding up again.</p><p>"Cum for me. Now."</p><p>She cried out soundlessly as his grip tightened further and she thrashed against his hand, finally falling over the edge, a sob rocking her body. He pulled away from her and Forced her chin up to look him in the eye, receiving the most erotic look of depravity, lust, and need.</p><p>He released her throat and as she came down, she inhaled deeply, her lungs and throat on fire while the rest of her was burning up for more.</p><p>He didn't disappoint, biting and bruising back down her chest, biting her nipple. She whimpered as he tugged roughly. He projected the sensation to the other one as well, and she cried out while feeling his nails dig into her skin.</p><p>He carved out four deep grooves on both of her sides that pin pricked with blood, running from the bottom of her ribs to her hips, while yanking her torso forward and spreading her knees further apart.</p><p>Still shaking from her orgasm, the majority of her weight was resting on her wrists and she was positive they'd break if he kept her like this for long. But the moment he buried his face into her dripping cunt, she stopped caring entirely. Let them shatter. Her mind already was.</p><p>His tongue caressed her folds, lightly tracing around her clit. She tried to grind against him and whined in frustration when she found she couldn't move. Without stopping, he delivered a sharp slap to her ass and Force yanked roughly on her nipples. 'I already told you. MY Pace. Not yours. Or have you had enough? Because I Can leave.'</p><p>Tears slid down her cheeks as his words echoed in her head, landing despite the haze of lust. 'No Master, no. Please don't go. I am so, so sorry. Please, it just feels soo good.'</p><p>He flicked his tongue across her clit and she jolted. 'Then do as I say and it will continue. Just enjoy yourself apprentice, and quit rushing me.' He bit one of her folds, hard, and sucked until he left a deep purple mark, switching to the other side to do the same. It was agony, but despite her screaming, she didn't move another inch.</p><p>Her fingers dug into her palms, cutting into herself as she fought her body's urges. Her mind was in a tailspin, every part of her in a painful, soul scorching ecstasy and her brain was bursting from every sensation he exploited and overtook. The pain and the pleasure, the satisfaction and disbelief, her fantasy coming true; all of it was tearing her apart. He slipped his tongue inside her and she whimpered again, desperately being pulled towards needing to cum, but not wanting to. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to wake up from this dream. And at this point, she'd hold out as long as she could just so she--</p><p>He swiped his tongue back up her cunt and focused again on her clit, lavishing her with his tongue and leaving no part of her untasted.  'Cum. Now.'</p><p>His order was her undoing, much like it always was. Like a switch had flipped, she stopped fighting it and came, gushing for him, and shaking beyond her control. He stayed on her, refusing to let up even when she started to beg, crying from the overstimulation and cumming all over again from the pain. </p><p>She could feel him inside the deepest parts of her head, dragging out the sensation, prolonging her rush. Even as her body ached and her heart rate sped to "heat-of-battle" levels, he refused to let it stop until, suddenly, at the highest tipping point of pleasure she had never known, she fell once more, and her world went black.</p><p>****</p><p>When her eyes fluttered open, she found herself staring at her ceiling, her wrists untied, and laying on the dampest sheets she had ever felt.</p><p>Sensing her Master's energy signature, she tried to roll onto her side to face him, but her body stubbornly refused. Instead, she turned her head towards him, only to have her mouth pop open in soundless, surprised delight.</p><p>He was naked and watching her, slowly stroking his hardened cock. "Welcome back." He smirked, and she felt a blush climbing up her cheeks.</p><p>"Um.... hello Master. What, um,--"</p><p>"You passed out from pleasure. I'm rather proud of that."</p><p>She giggled, half nervous, half shocked, and completely intrigued. She couldn't keep her eyes on his, which normally he'd loath, but given the circumstances it just made his smirk widen. "I'm really not surprised you did that.... perhaps, maybe, it could happen again?"</p><p>"Well, you did want my hand, my mouth, and my cock, so I'd imagine there's a chance." He grabbed her by her middle bun and manipulated her gaze back to his. "Tell me. In any of these fantasies of yours, do I ever fuck your throat?"</p><p>Her breath hitched and she shook her head slowly. "No, but.... you Do take my mouth. I've just never done any of that before.... So it's not like I had anything to draw from."</p><p>He tightened his grip on her hair and started to pull her over to him. She twisted herself around in his grasp and got onto her knees. "I'm glad you said that."</p><p>When she was at his side, staring down at his huge cock with her mind running wild, he released her hair. "Why is that, Master?"</p><p>He pulled her leg over his, forcing her to straddle him with her soaking cunt resting on his bare thigh. "Because. Your inexperience could have been taken for lack of interest. But as it stands...." He pushed her down his leg and then leaned her forward, guiding her mouth to his cock. "You'll either adjust to this, or simply accept what we're about to do. Not overly difficult."</p><p>Her heart fluttered and she opened her mouth wide for him the moment his warm head touched her lips. He paused, feeling her start to explore his smooth skin with her tongue. He waited until she'd tasted his precum, shivering in satisfaction, before he shoved her head down further, not stopping until he was buried in her throat.</p><p>Gagging, she struggled against his grip, and he held her there until she stopped. Chuckling darkly, he yanked her back up and sharply barked an order at her. "Look at me."</p><p>She cast her eyes up his body to his face, with just the head of his cock between her lips. Licking over the top slowly, she waited for him to speak.</p><p>"You came 11 times from the memory of a Force Choke, but you can't take gagging on my cock? Gain some control, or this ends. I mean it."</p><p>She tried to nod, but he shoved her back down again before she could. Moaning around him, she focused on her gag reflex and worked to calm it while his head shoved it's way past and in through the ring of muscle at the beginning of her throat.</p><p>Her cunt spasmed while she gently swallowed, her muscle pulling his cock down further to the next ring, encouraging the intrusion while giving up a vital function. The moment she adjusted to having him there, at his deepest point, she felt him yank on her hair, ripping her head up to the tip of his cock again before slamming her back down. Desperate not to puke, she focused solely on keeping her gag reflex calm while giving up on breathing. Of the two, keeping his hard cock inside of her was vastly more important. In her haze of lust, she could hear him chuckling, and before she could wonder why, the equivalent Force sensation of two fingers slid into her cunt while his smooth voice wound it's way through her thoughts. 'A good choice should be rewarded.' She pushed her hips back to feel the sensation deeper and he obliged, timing it with his cock completely filling her throat.</p><p>The limited breaths she was getting were being exhaled as desperate, needy moans. The effect on him built until they could both hear the darkness inside him roar. One last thrust down her throat and he pulled her mouth from him completely. Tossing her beside him on the bed, he Force pinned her by her sore, aching neck, not giving her a moment to catch her breath. Rolling to hold himself above her, his smirk had turned into a cold snarl. Grabbing her legs, he spread her them apart and moved between them, pinning her ankles roughly on his shoulders. In a low voice he spoke, more a growl then a tone as he rubbed his cock against her slick entrance. "Is this what you've been wanting Rey? All those nights spent obsessing over me, masturbating desperately, trying to replicate those thoughts of me here with you.... Now that you've got your wish, do you really want this?"</p><p>'Yes.' Came her voice in his head and he squeezed her throat tighter.</p><p>"I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want this. Tell me you want to be fucked by your Master!"</p><p>She struggled to draw in the breath to obey him while her body twitched. "I want this. I want to be fucked by you." She gagged and choked, her lungs practically clawing for air. "I want to be fucked by you, my Master. Please....it's all I want." Spots were swimming before her eyes and the edges of her vision were going black.</p><p>He could feel her fighting, struggling, and yet he sensed no fear. It was impressive. "And if I don't stop choking you while I do? If it costs you your life, and your last thought.... your last Sensation, is my hard cock sliding into your depths? Would it be worth it?"</p><p>He could do it. She knew he could and very well might. She tried to pull in air, but couldn't. She knew he knew that too. 'My life is yours to take.' She thought, the room spinning. 'And yes, it would be.'</p><p>He plunged inside of her, his full length filling her and at the same time, he released his grasp. She gasped from his size, unable to scream, and took in as much air as she could. High from asphyxiation and the rush of anticipation finally paying off, she immediately came, arching up to him and digging her nails into the bed as he pounded into her.</p><p>His rush was similar, yet far more sinister. He gripped her ankles hard enough to bruise and watched the color slowly returning to her face. He'd enjoyed seeing her skin, tanned by the sun of Jakku fade to a pale white, her lips, so full and red gain a tint of blue, and her eyes, oh her eyes when they'd glazed over it had been a glimpse of all the stars in the galaxy burning out at once. He had tortured many, killed more, but never had it looked as elegant as this had, as She had.</p><p>Power was great, but he knew in his heart, that he had a new obsession.</p><p>Her body went ridged as she came a second time. Her head thrashed back and forth, her hips bucked against him, trying to keep him inside her so she could just feel him there and know her dreams had finally come true.</p><p>He released her ankles. 'Keep your legs up.' and he leaned in closer to her, biting her shoulder and piercing her skin with his teeth. Blood spilled out as he chose another spot and did it again.</p><p>She clawed at his back, her nails sharp and drawing blood of their own. He snarled at the feeling, his body pumping endorphins from the pain and giving him an incredible high. It cheered him on, and he pounded rougher, wanting very badly to break the woman beneath him.</p><p>Oblivious, Rey had never been so complete. She never wanted him to stop. She just wanted....needed....for him to take her like this, forever.</p><p>He was getting close, his mind near blank and his self control blissfully nonexistent. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, biting down and sucking until he tasted copper. Swelling up, he shot his load inside of her and she trembled, clinging to him, cumming again with a cry.</p><p>He stayed inside her as he caught his breath, holding himself up with his elbows and resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>After less than a minute, he pulled out of her and rolled off the bed.</p><p>She took longer to recover, but by the time she did, he had already gotten dressed, boots and all, and was smoothing out his over tunic. He picked up his saber and clipped it to his side, walking towards the door. "I'll see you at training tomorrow." He said without looking at her.</p><p>Snapping out of her daze, she called out to him, confused. "Wait, I thought--"</p><p>He stopped in the doorway, still not looking at her. "You thought what?"</p><p>A creeping sensation, starting in the pit of her stomach and the back of her neck crawled it's way through her. "I thought you might want to....stay...." Her voice was much smaller now, and any other time she would have cursed herself for it.</p><p>He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What gave you that impre--? Oh." He turned to her fully. "You thought because of this, what we just did.... and because you love me, that I'd want to stay the night, right?"</p><p>"I thought.... well, yes but.... I, I thought that you, loved.... " She felt ill as a few suffocating realizations began sinking in.</p><p>He scoffed, humored. "I didn't say it back Rey. Surely, you didn't actually think...." He could see her eyes welling up, though she valiantly tried to fight it. "To clarify, no. I don't love you." He walked back towards the bed slowly. "You told me that at the end of our day together, you were in agony. Tortured, actually, was the word you used. You're my apprentice. Your state after training everyday is a Distraction. I can't have that. If anything," he stood by the foot of her bed now. "this was a mutually beneficial kindness. One that, should you be interested, can continue."</p><p>She felt cold, numb inside, foolish, and unable to meet his eyes. "I.... don't really know. Can I sleep on it?"</p><p>"Yes." He turned away from her again and walked away, calling back to her. "Until tomorrow then."</p><p>She managed to wait until she heard her front door click shut behind him, the bolt sliding into place, before she completely fell apart. Heartbroken, she eventually fell asleep with his offer haunting her in her dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter is short. Guess we can call this one "a quickie". ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day she awoke still exhausted. This wasn't a big difference from any other day, however, her lack of enthusiasm to see her Master, was. Nevertheless, she knew more than to be late for any reason short of death itself, which is why she'd sprinted off to meet him when realizing she was running behind.</p><p>She skittered through the door with a moment to spare and approached his cross legged form with caution. She knew he didn't like her cutting it close either.</p><p>'I thought you wouldn't make it.'</p><p>'Apologies Master. I know better than to leave last minute. Time got away from me this morning.' She knelt before him, head bowed, careful not to make a sound.</p><p>He stayed silent, and she didn't move, not even when he eventually did stand, a day, an hour.... a minute? later.</p><p>He circled and studied her before eventually placing two fingers between her shoulders and trailing them around to her collar bone. 'Rise.'</p><p>She stood, keeping her head bowed until she heard his saber ignite. Her hand immediately went to hers and she jumped away from him, landing in a battle stance and bringing hers to life.</p><p>He came at her quickly, and at the last moment, he flipped over her and aimed at her back. She was quick to turn and block him, only for him to counter her. The two crimson blades clashed together, sending bursts of red plasma in different directions. Rey tried to push him back, but he was too strong physically, so she broke away, threw herself into a roll, and aimed for his legs. He anticipated it, jumping before she could hit him, and their fight carried on.</p><p>Several hours later, they switched their sabers off.</p><p>"That wasn't bad, but you still need to work on those stances." He pulled off his helmet and cast it aside, floating it by the wall and walking towards her.</p><p>She pulled off her helmet as well. "Which ones, Master?"</p><p>He took her helmet and cast it in the direction of his, letting it coast to a stop. 'Where to begin? You have this vexing habit of executing moves correctly, but not beginning or ending them right. And today was particularly sloppy.... Here. Let's just start from the beginning....' He walked behind her and grabbed her hips, turning them into the stance he wanted.</p><p>She shuddered at his touch and forced herself to focus on his teachings. But he seemed to be more handsy today then usual, and she wasn't sure if it was just in her mind or if he was toying with her.</p><p>Whatever it was, another hour passed, and by the end of it she was feeling that damn ache for him again. It was worse today, with his offer replaying through her head. She'd decided last night that the heartbreak wasn't worth it, that she would be better off without him in her bed. But now....</p><p>'Ah, so you aren't just staring into space....' His inner voice broke into her thoughts, and she jumped. 'This is what I meant yesterday. You're distracted. Do we need to skip to meditation to refocus you, or should we end here today and take care of your.... tensions?'</p><p>She probably could have tried to carry on if he wasn't currently pressed against her, an arm wrapped her waist, hand pressed flat on the front of her hip, his sculpted body at her back with his other arm out, adjusting hers. This position already distracted her, which was likely why she'd yet to master it. He held her a little tighter. 'Rey? An answer would be nice....'</p><p>His impatience and how it affected his internal voice made her tremble. She leaned into him. What was the harm in one more time? Besides.... She Was tense. 'If we could end today, and you could help me again, I'd be grateful Master.'</p><p>He stepped away from her, dropping her arm. 'Well then, retrieve your helmet, and let's go.'</p><p>****************</p><p>Walking towards her room, her apprehension started rising. She was excited, nervous, and extremely wet, but there was also a creeping numbness inside of her. She'd always fantasized about something more than just sex with him.... knowing now that it was off the table....</p><p>'I'm sensing apprehension from you. Should I not stay?'</p><p>They'd reached her door without her notice. She knew she had to answer quickly. The two of them just standing outside her door looked weird. 'No, I just.... I mean yes. You should.' She opened the door and he followed her inside, shutting it behind him.</p><p>The silence of her apartment was deafening and a chill passed over her as her body became acutely aware of how alone the two of them now were. She turned to him and finally spoke aloud. "So, do you want me to start like we did yesterday or do we just--?"</p><p>"That's not necessary." He cut her off and pulled her to him, a hand tangling in her hair as his lips crashed to hers. Her mind went blank and all of her reluctant left her in the heat of his arms.</p><p>He tugged her hair out of it's bun and reveled in it falling like a blanket on her shoulders. He slipped an arm around her waist and undid her belt, letting it drop to the ground as he quickly moved on to her tunic.</p><p>Her hands moved just as fast, undoing his belt and tunic, pushing them off of him. Before she knew it, he had lead her to her room and was yanking her under tunic over her head.</p><p>He lifted her up and set her on the dresser, groping at her chest and biting her neck. His aura was intoxicating, dark and heavy. With a flick of his hand, their boots came unlaced and he kicked his off, pulling off hers as well.</p><p>She tugged at his shirt, yanking it over his head and her fingers fumbled for his zipper as they continued to kiss. He undid her pants and yanked them down, grabbing her at the hips and taking her underwear down too. She pushed his pants and boxers down as he undid her bra and broke their kiss to bite her nipple.</p><p>She threw her head back and groaned, wrapping her legs around him. He was fully hard and quick to plunge inside of her. Her arms were wrapped around him, savoring the feeling of his skin and the closeness of him. The frantic feeling was still there, but as he started pounding into her, something else rose up and she pushed it away. He stopped biting her and kissed her lips, staring into her eyes when he pulled back.</p><p>She could barely meet his gaze and instead elected to lean back, her head resting on the glass of her mirror, and closed her eyes. She didn't want him to stop, but that didn't mean she wouldn't pretend that this was more than just her Master pounding her to her wits end and back.</p><p>She felt his presence groping at her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples, sending shock waves of pleasure to her clit. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and she melted, fantasies blurring her reality I to a whirlwind of pleasure and passion. His touch was electric, jump-starting her heart and sparking her imagination. She could feel herself getting close already and she reached out and gripped his forearms. She wanted to be burned by his heat, bleed by his hands, be his, in every way. She wanted to begin and end with him.</p><p>She cried out, cumming hard, screaming for her Master and begging him not to stop. He obliged and fucked her through her orgasm, coming not long after she did.</p><p>Again though, once he came, he pulled out of her and cleaned up. By the time she'd come back down, he was ready to leave.</p><p>"I'll see you at training." He said without looking at her and left without another word.</p><p>Her fading high was crumbling, and her fantasy of him was coming apart at the seams. There was no "I love you" at the end of that fuck. There was just her, eventually climbing down off her dresser and looking at herself in the mirror. The marks he left were beautiful, she thought.... at least the ones on the outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their arraignment continued on like this for two weeks. Rey still broke down when he left, but she was numb to it the rest of the time. Having him like this was something at least, and she didn't want to give that up. His touch, his taste.... she was hooked. If he had ever occupied her thoughts before, he now Consumed them.</p><p>It was just another night. Kylo was getting dressed and Rey was still content, lying on her bed with her hair undone, her panties ripped, and nothing else on. She had spots of blood all over her and old bruises were mixed with newly blossoming ones. Her lip, which never fully healed now, tasted of blood, sweat, and him.</p><p>She expected him to leave as he normally did, but instead he walked over and sat next to her on the bed.</p><p>It took her a moment to register he was there, but even when she did, it still took her another moment to figure out what to say. "Master?"</p><p>"Tomorrow I want you to meet me an hour early in the training room. Understood?"</p><p>"Of course. Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Nothing to worry about. I just need to meet with you earlier is all." It was then that he stood and left, uttering his usual "See you tomorrow."</p><p>----------------</p><p>She awoke two hours early to get ready and showed up in a timely manner. Walking into the dark lit room, she felt for him as the door slammed shut behind her. She heard it lock and felt his hand on her side. "Hello apprentice."</p><p>She froze as he tugged off her helmet. They rarely actually spoke in here. 'Umm.... permission to.... speak, Master?' She thought as he cast her helmet aside and spun her to face him.</p><p>"Permission granted." He was unpinning her hair, running his fingers through it as it fell.</p><p>"Thank you Master. Uh, what are you--" She paused as he tilted her head back with the hair at the nape of her neck and started to kiss along her jugular. Her breath quickened. "What if someone comes in?"</p><p>He chuckled against her skin as he undid her scarf and let it fall backwards. "Then they'd either have to pay to watch or leave. And believe me when I say no one on this base could afford the price of seeing you by yourself, so...." He groped her through her tunic as the zipper came down and then continued as he pushed it off of her.</p><p>"That's not exactly what I-" He shoved her against a wall, making her gasp as he Force pinned her wrists beside her head.</p><p>"No one's coming in. I blocked this out as an extension of our private training time. Hux had a fit, and it was hilarious. He hid in a closet, shouting about how unfair it was." His eyes were bright with humor and she grinned. This was not something she was used to with him. Normally he was so serious.... "Now, no more talking. Agreed?"</p><p>She nodded as he captured her lips with his. He felt more alive to her today, and, try as she might to avoid it, it had an effect on her. Taking her in the training room, the surprise of it all, and the almost romantic vibe he was giving off had her heart racing more than what he was doing to her.</p><p>Before she knew it, the rest of her clothing was off and she had her legs wrapped around his waist as he kept her pinned to the wall. He entered her slowly, looking deep into her eyes and she forgot everything else. The pain it caused her when she'd let him get to her, all of the bad dreams and the tears, she pushed it all down to pretend, this time, it was real. She struggled and he released her wrists, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him as he pulled out, just as slow as he had entered her.</p><p>Her toes curled. He was never this gentle and she wasn't used to it, but it made her entire being quiver. He slid back in and her jaw went slack. He held her close and trailed kisses down her cheek to her lips.</p><p>She was absolute putty in his hands and when she felt his energy start to rub her clit as he continued his slow assault on her senses, she started to make little gasping, mewling noises.</p><p>He slid his tongue along her lip and then slipped it into her mouth, tracing hers leisurely as he trailed his fingers down her skin.</p><p>Every one of her nerve endings were overly sensitive, and the rubbing of his skin against her was putting her out of her mind. He kept their kiss going and she was a complete mess of emotion and desire for him.</p><p>'Cum for me. I want to feel you all around me, coming undone, just for me, my darling apprentice.'</p><p>Tears sprung to her eyes as she let go for him, tightening her arms around his neck and begging against his lips for every single thing.</p><p>He kept up his agonizing pace and within a few minutes of coming down, she came again, crying harder. He broke their kiss. "Good girl. Do you want to feel my hard cock fill you with my cum now?"</p><p>She buried her face in his neck and nodded, pressing her lips to his skin.</p><p>He got the slightest bit rough with her upon entering, but overall kept their pace. He was close, and getting closer. He whispered in her ear. "You should leave a mark on me this time. Right on my neck. What do you say?"</p><p>She didn't answer, just snuggled into his neck further and bit down, sucking as well. He sighed contently. "That's it. Mmm." He sped up just a little and finally he came, shooting deep into her depths.</p><p>He kept her pinned a little longer, both of them just breathing. Then he kissed her again, sweet and deep. Her mind was starting to clear, and worse, wonder what this had all been for. As he lowered her legs, she was fighting down emotion of all sorts towards him. Normally, now, she could break down in peace, but everything was different this time and she didn't know how to react.</p><p>He brushed back a strand of her hair and turned her face up towards him. "You're crying."</p><p>"I'm.... I'm trying not to. I'm sorry Master. This just caught me off guard."</p><p>Any mirth he'd had earlier dissipated. "Well, it was either this or I left without seeing you. And I thought you'd enjoy a change of pace."</p><p>He started getting dressed without elaborating. "Wait, you're leaving?"</p><p>"I have a mission. I shouldn't be longer than two weeks. But I was told yesterday which is more notice than I usually get, and as I expect you to keep training while I'm gone, I thought I should leave you with a fresh memory."</p><p>He smoothed out his tunic and straightened his belt.</p><p>"When do you have to leave?"</p><p>"I'm probably running late actually. But, in any case, this was worth it enough. Continue training as usual and I'll see you when I get back."</p><p>With that, he left her without another word.</p><p>The door to the training room clicked shut and she had enough sense to wave her hand and lock it before her come down hit her like a raging wompa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, a bit of honesty here? I started editing this chapter totally sober, but by the end of it and while posting it (like, right now, as I type this), I got high. So, there might be some typos or overly wordy sentences towards the end, and I swear I'll fix them later. I just really wanted to post this chapter tonight for all you lovely people. :D Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two weeks crept by.</p><p>The other Knights had taken over on Some of her training, but mostly she'd been left to her own devices. She perfected moving objects with the Force and was pleased to have reached another level of ascension in her meditation. None of the Knights could match her in sparring, so she'd eventually stopped asking, tired of embarrassing them and still not feeling fully accepted among their ranks.</p><p>All of that she could deal with. It was the boredom and the difficulty sleeping that affected her the most.</p><p>She tried to fill her days with basically anything she could, but nothing could exhaust her mind enough to let her get a proper rest, tossing and turning until she'd finally pass out, only to be up an hour later with the same problem again....</p><p>She missed him.</p><p>It was the evening hours of day 13, and she was tidying up when she heard a knock on the door.</p><p>"Who is it?" She called out, expecting it to be one of the Knights doing a random check again to make sure she was still breathing.</p><p>"It's your Master. Open up."</p><p>She nearly dropped the lamp she'd been cleaning under as she dashed over to the door. She yanked it open, realizing halfway that she was acting ridiculously excited, and slowed down the motion.</p><p>There he stood, his hands on either side of the door frame, leaning inward casually.</p><p>"You're back early." She stated, fighting back a grin as he walked past her.</p><p>"Yeah, well. Would have been back even sooner if I hadn't run into engine problems. I need a shower." He turned to her and held out a hand, a twinkle in his eye. "Join me?"</p><p>She didn't fight the smile anymore and she placed her hand in his. "Sure."</p><p>A half smile twitched on his lips and he pulled her along behind him. He pushed her into the bathroom, using the Force to turn the water on as he kicked the door shut behind them, pulling her shirt over her head. She pulled down the zipper on his tunic and pushed it off of his shoulders.</p><p>They were all hands and falling clothes, wasting no time, and soon Kylo was lifting her over the tub edge, setting her on her feet, and stepping in as well, pushing her against the warming tile, steam swirling around them as the water pounded down. She flicked her fingers and the shower curtain zoomed shut. He Force pinned her wrists behind his neck and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He grabbed her left ankle and brought it up to rest on his shoulder, lifting her off the ground in the process, her small stature no match for his height. He rubbed the head of his cock along her wetness, watching her squirm. He put a hand around her throat and squeezed, making her bare some of her weight there and giving her the wickedist of grins. "Did you miss me?" He muttered, their foreheads together as he searched her eyes.</p><p>"Yes." She gasped out, struggling in his grasp, not to breath, but to impale herself on his hard and teasing cock. She breathed in as much as she could and brought her other leg up and hooked it around his waist.</p><p>He brushed his lips against the tip of her nose. "Mmm. How badly did you miss me?"</p><p>She felt his hand tighten further and she concentrated on keeping her breath slow and steady, and her heart rate down so she didn't need as much oxygen. "Badly."</p><p>He pressed a kiss between her eyes. "Prove it."</p><p>His eyes shined and she shuddered. Somewhere it registered that this was the same look he gave her when her lips were starting to turn blue and she was close to passing out. It was a smouldering hunger and an undeniable high off of his power over her. She was His. He'd pursued her, chased her, lead her into his darkness and corrupted her in every way he'd pleased.... She struggled to speak, pushing herself harder than before as the edges of her vision darkened. "Allow me to feel your cock inside me. Let me ride you. Let me Show You, Master. Please...."</p><p>Some of it was verbal, some of it was mental, and some of it she mouthed to him, but he smiled all the same, capturing her lips with his and stealing away the last of her breath as he entered her harshly. Her cunt was tight and her body was tense from the near two weeks without him and the unconscious fight to survive. Her lips parted in a soundless cry and her arms tightened around his neck, fighting muscle fatigue, as were her legs. He released her throat a fraction and she awkwardly moved and readjusted to find a rhythem, determined to prove how badly she'd missed him, and how badly she'd missed his cock, and his overall claiming of her body. It took her a few moments, but she finally found one and she smiled in immense pride as a moan left him.</p><p>He shifted her further and bit her neck, his intent on leaving a mark clear, and he fell into rhythm with her, pulling out to the tip and plunging back in. He retightened his grip on her throat, feeling her heart pounding through her jugular.</p><p>She shuddered, taking in his energy, his existence, his everything. The way his skin felt against her legs, the way the water splashed down half of his back and soaked his hair, the way his lips were parted, breathing rapidly as he stared down at her. Her senses overloaded, she stared up at him and her stomach flipped and her heart pounded and before she knew it, she was so close it hurt.</p><p>She bit her lip and held his gaze. He was close too, she could tell by the way his cock throbbed inside of her. She wanted to show him how badly she'd missed him.... and now she knew exactly how so wanted to do that. "Master." She gasped, breathy and blissful.</p><p>"You have my permission." He growled, fucking her harder, the hold on his self restraint fragile and strained.</p><p>"I know.... But I want you to cum. Now. Please."</p><p>He looked confused. "What about yo-"</p><p>She dug her nails into his back and tightened her legs around his waist. "Please.... I need to feel you cum. Master, please, please!"</p><p>Her begging pushed him over, and he thrust hard enough to bruise her, filling her from his hard, pulsating cock. Saited, his thrusts slowed, and he leaned against his forearms on either side of her head, his lips pressed to her cheek.</p><p>When he caught his breath, he pulled back to look at her again, and the confusion was deeper now. "You didn't cum."</p><p>"I know." She strained and pressed her lips to his, pleased when he allowed it, and then gingerly untangled herself from him.</p><p>He rested his hands on her forearms. "Why?"</p><p>She smiled, feeling a little awkward now that the moment had passed. She hadn't thought about the need to explain it, and get cheeks reddened while she tried. "It's just.... I mean, I Wanted to. And I was really, Really close.... But you wanted me to prove to you how badly I missed you."</p><p>"I don't follow."</p><p>She sighed and stepped closer, tracing lines on his chest. "I missed you, in every way, but I especially missed being a source of Your pleasure.... As badly as I missed getting pleasure from you, it pales in comparison to knowing that you get pleasure from me." She bit her lip, unsure of where to go from there. "I guess, basically, welcome home, and.... well, as always, I am yours to do with as you please, but I get high off of just being with you.... You don't have to get me off.... I just wanted to feel you get off from me."</p><p>She could tell he was still confused, but it was slowly sinking in. Nodding, he eventually spoke. "While that is, truly, a wonderful gesture.... I do this for you. It isn't about me, and my pleasure.... I know at times it may seem like it is but, literally, every single action I make when we're together like this, is for You and Your benefit."</p><p>She cocked her head. "So.... I mean...." Her heart felt heavy and her mouth went dry. "Do you even Want to do this?"</p><p>He shrugged. "To say that I don't would be a lie, but if it were to stop.... I don't think it would bother me." He studied her, watching her tense up and try to, subtly, become defensive. "You seem upset. Is there really No part of you that was aware of this? Tell the truth."</p><p>She wanted to hit him. She wanted to Hurt Him. Badly. But she kept her voice steady as she spoke. "No. There wasn't."</p><p>"Hmm. And yet, you knew that I harbored no feelings for you. I don't understand how there's such a disconnect on your end."</p><p>She was fighting a losing battle as her eyes watered up. "I just thought that--"</p><p>"That what? This meant something that it didn't? As I told you from the start, this is because you were distracted. While you still have your moments, your concentration has, finally, improved." He turned away from her and soaped up quickly before rinsing off. "You really need to gain more control over your imagination. I mean it. Because I could let it go the first night, and the misunderstanding then. But this? It's getting ridiculous." He turned back to her, still serious. "Now. As I'm sure you've caught on to, typically this is when I'd leave, but I will offer you a choice. I stand by what I said about your.... sacrifice, I suppose, being a wonderful gesture, but it clearly only does so much for you, and I'm sure that my reminder of where we actually stand has tainted that considerably. Do you want me to stay a while longer, strictly to finish what we started doing, or do you want me to go so you can collect your thoughts, and perhaps realign your perceptions?"</p><p>She didn't want him go. But she also didn't want his words to be true, and she knew they were. It should have made her want him to leave. It should have been enough for her to tell him she didn't even Want this anymore. But yet.... "I want you to stay."</p><p>He raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"</p><p>She swallowed hard. Was she sure? This was setting herself up for one hell of a downswing when he was gone.... but then again, that was a good thing. A great fuck, a decent cry....It seemed to be the only way she could sleep. "I'm sure."</p><p>"And, again, to drive this home for you, I'm staying longer for.... what, exactly?"</p><p>"You would be staying longer because, as my Master, you know that I'm distracted in my training, and that's on a good day. You've found a solution that works for me, and you'd be staying here to put that into effect."</p><p>He smirked. "Good girl. Now. Here? Your bed?" He briefly waited for an answer. "Actually.... I have an idea." He turned off the water and stepped out. "Dry off and come to your living room."</p><p>He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out. She grabbed the spare towel from the rack and started drying off, taking deep breaths and trying to center herself before she went to him.</p><p>It didn't take long, and with the towel dropped on the bathroom floor, she reached him, nude and curious, to find him doing something to her couch. "Master?"</p><p>"Just a moment. I thought we'd try something." He straightened up, tugging on a long black strip of material. Satisfied, he laid it over the arm rest and reached out, physically grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the couch on her back.</p><p>Without a word at first, he took her other hand and bound her wrists together above her head. Walking around to her side, he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down the couch until her arms were fully extended, along with the rest of her. He held up a finger and walked out of her line of sight. When he came back, he was carrying her extra pillows. He grabbed her ankles again and lifted her up, placing the pillows underneath her ass and lower back. Next, he knelt down again and she felt another piece of cloth being bound around her ankle, her leg at an angle and hanging off the couch, and then he repeated it with her other one, pulling this one up and over the back of the couch.</p><p>When he stood, he looked pleased and it didn't take her long to figure out why. She was completely exposed to him and she could feel his cum and her arousal trickling out of her.</p><p>He knelt on the couch between her legs and she felt him run a single finger down her slit. She jolted, her restraints restricting the movement, and giving her an incredible rush despite the thoughts she was fighting.</p><p>He pressed his thumb to her clit and slowly circled it, her arousal dripping off of her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her clit, removing his thumb while still trailing up and down her slit. He swirled his tongue around her and enjoyed the way she struggled as her body tensed. He sped up and kept going as she tensed more and more, crying out the higher that she got.</p><p>When she finally came, she thrashed against her bonds and he pulled back, straightening up and letting the towel fall. He pressed his thumb to her clit again, working her body back towards another mind blowing orgasm before her first one ended. As the second one built, he used his other hand to rub his cock against their juices, coating himself, and when she came again, he thrust inside of her.</p><p>She cried out in a haze of bliss, savoring how her body stretched to take him in. He pushed her limits but it was like she was made for this, and with his thumb still on her clit, she lost herself all over again, losing track of how many times she came for him before his thrusts hastened and he let go inside of her once more.</p><p>He pulled out of her slowly and then moved to untie her. The bonds, though smooth, had left marks on her from her tugging and tensing. He admired the ones on her wrists, tracing them lightly and pressing his lips to them. He stood and walked off towards her bathroom to gather his clothes, and when he came back she was reclining, toying with one of the bindings.</p><p>"Remind me to start leaving a change of clothes here." He said as he pulled on his shirt, his pants and boots already in place. "I'll wind up needing another shower after this." He grimaced, choosing to ball up his outer tunic instead.</p><p>"Yes Master." She felt the familiar heartache settling in and was waiting, counting the seconds until she'd be alone again.</p><p>He glanced at her and she felt something not unlike indecision flow from him for the briefest of seconds before he looked away again. "I'll see you tomorrow at our usual time. Don't be late." He strode towards the door and out of it, leaving her to curl up on her side. She heard the click of her bolt and silently thanked him in her head. Not having the umph to make it to her bedroom, she let his words from earlier slowly sink in. She was nothing to him. Just an apprentice. A silly apprentice who couldn't keep her mind off of him long enough to even Be a decent apprentice! Not without his pacifying her, at least....</p><p>But her anger was quick to turn to sadness when her mind flashed back to how good she'd felt just moments before she hadn't. She'd been able to sacrifice something for him, for His benefit. She hadn't cum, not physically, but the rush had felt the same. He'd cum for her, from her begging and her body, and she'd never felt so weak for him than she had in that moment, nor had she ever felt So Powerful.... and while she had felt so close to him in that moment, he hadn't felt a thing.</p><p>Sad tears, and still angry ones pinpricked her eyes, and she caved to them, just like she always caved to Him....</p><p>And when all was said and done, she hadn't slept that well in almost two weeks, even if she was on a couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, she was late enough she had to run. Her alarm had gone off in her bedroom, but she'd slept through the night on her couch. She made it through the door with mere seconds to spare, shutting it behind her and turning to find Kylo staring down at his watch.<br/>"You were nearly late." He said, surprising her with his voice.</p><p>She knelt in front of him, her eyes downcast. "Apologies, my Master. It won't happen again."</p><p>"I should hope not." With his voice thinly veiled his disappointment, she was surprised to feel her helmet lift and then have his gloved fingers in her hair. Confused, she stayed as still as possible, desperately grasping at reality while it slipped away, taking her tensions and the sting of last night with it. He undid her bun, chuckling and running his fingers through it to shake it out. "I have such an odd fondness for your hair. There's just something about it and the way it falls that I enjoy.... sort of a guilty pleasure."</p><p>"I... uh, thank you, Master?"</p><p>"Hmph. Speaking of pleasure.... I need to know something from you."</p><p>"Okay." Her voice was dreamy and she was quickly coming unwound from the affection he was giving her.</p><p>He knelt in front of her, his stature still leaving him towering in height. "Last night you told me that you receive pleasure in knowing that you're a source of My pleasure. I told you it isn't about my pleasure, which is true.... but I think I gave you a wrong impression, and I'd like to make that right." His other hand tipped up her chin and his carefully blank expression was betrayed by his eyes and the depth of lust swirling there. "To be blunt about this, our first night together, I fucked your mouth. Your eagerness to please me that night did not go unnoticed, but I hadn't given it much thought since then." He wrapped his fingers her in hair, holding her tightly in place. "After we parted last night, the gravity of your words sank in, as did your sincerity.... As such, if this is something you truly derived pleasure from, then I have a proposition of something we can do if you really want to derive pleasure from me using you for myself.... Thoughts?"</p><p>She'd been so sad when she'd woken up that morning, but now, for the life of her, she couldn't remember why. "Do you want to use my mouth again Master?"</p><p>"I was considering it, if it's something you'd also enjoy."</p><p>Every part of her body felt his words all at once, leaving her breathless and coating her in goosebumps. She shivered, remembering the way he'd felt that night when he'd forced his way down her throat. "May I have permission to look up at you while you do?"</p><p>Using his grip on her hair, he turned her face upwards. He was smirking, but it was very nearly a smile. Pairing it with a chuckle, she could almost call it a look of glee. "I think I could allow that. So, with that in mind," He gave a brief tug on her hair before letting go. "Follow me."</p><p>He stood and began to walk further into the room. With her knees feeling weak, she did as she was told, but in a manner that served two purposes. Staying on the floor, she crawled after him, and though it was only when he was standing at the side of a training fathier that he noticed, he still nodded his approval and enjoyed watching her catch up to him.</p><p>Shifting the wooden fathier closer towards the wall, she felt her cheeks flush when she realized he'd taken down the curtains that typically covered the mirrored walls.<br/>"I might have been assuming you'd say yes to this. I've made a few, ah, arrangements for us." He walked over to her and gently guided her by her hair until she was kneeling with the side of the fathier at her back, her head and neck even with the body, and the rest of her beneth it. He adjusted her head to rest between two bolts and then let go. "Stay just like that." He walked behind the equipment and bent down, taking her hands and pulling them behind her. He skimmed his finger over the faded marks from the night before, barely showing on her wrists. "Last night, did you enjoy being tied up? Or do you prefer being restrained by the Force and myself only?"</p><p>"I prefer you and your abilities Master, but being bound did have a certain charm.... And I really liked the marks it left behind. Is it better for you if you don't have to concentrate on holding me?"</p><p>"It depends. But for today," He reached under the horse and pulled back her arms, binding her wrists with a length of rough rope and tying them to the faither's stand behind her. "I think rope is the best way to go." He stood back up and walked around to her, pleased to find she really hadn't moved at all. "But not for your neck." Kneeling down in front of her, he took out a length of thick chain from his pocket. It wasn't long, only three links, but the end links fastened to the bolts perfectly and the middle one pushed against her throat, center aligned and tight without choking her. Standing back up, he admired his work and brushed her hair out of her face. </p><p>"Comfy?"</p><p>"So much more than that." The moment he'd fastened the chain at her neck, she'd felt her body grow weak. She felt trapped, anxious, and higher than she'd ever been. A warning bell was sounding in her head, but she refused to pay it any mind. This was heaven, and she was about to feel even higher. He Wanted to use her, and she'd never felt more willing than this.</p><p>"You're such a loyal little thing." He whispered, and she was sure this time that she felt a flicker of confliction in him.</p><p>Locking her gaze with his, he looked to be analyzing her. "I always will be." She whispered back, and for just a second, she felt a Thing. Something around them, something bigger than them, shifted and then----</p><p>It shifted right back, and he was staring down at her with a growing hunger in his eyes. "I know, my apprentice. But then, I wouldn't give you any other choice." That smirk was back and she melted again. Whatever had just happened fled to the outskirts of her mind and instead she became entirely focused on the way his pants and boxers now pooled at his boots, and how his hard, massive cock felt brushing against her lips. She stuck her tongue out and strained her neck to taste him. Swiping the head of his cock against the tip of her tongue, he was quick to move himself back out of reach. "Ah ah ah, no. This is for Me, remember?" Before she could respond, he slapped his cock against her cheek. "Everything that happens from here until we leave the room together, is Just." Another hit, this time switching sides. "For." Original side again. "Me." Once more, and as she opened her mouth to moan, he Forced her jaw open fully and thrust himself inside her eager mouth.<br/>It was only the second time she'd been used like this by anyone, and to say she simply floated off on her high would be wrong. The moment he hit the back of her throat, she gagged and instinctively tried to pull back but the faither was unforgiving and wouldn't let her. Luckily, he pulled out slowly, but he didn't give her enough time to react before thrusting back in, holding himself at the same spot and staring into her eyes while she struggled and gagged again.</p><p>Her eyes widened as he started to push further into her mouth, and the more worried she began to look, the harder he clearly fought himself not to immediately take her throat.</p><p>Pulling back out, he thrust in again just as hard, waiting for her to adjust and not going further until she did.</p><p>She didn't have long though. After she'd get used to one depth, he'd immediately go further, thrusting into both her mouth and her mind to make sure she was capable of handling him Just Enough.</p><p>"Don't struggle sweetheart, and breathe through your nose. That's it--" His muttered words of encouragement mingled amongst the sound of her gag reflex slowly but surely numbing out. As the only sounds to break the hum of silence in the room, Rey's senses were on overdrive with each one. As arousal fueled her devotion to him, it wasn't much longer before he was muttering approvingly to her. "Good girl, that's it. Nice and relaxed... let your throat accept this." He shuddered when he pushed past the first ring of muscles to her throat, and she shuddered when he pulled back to where her reflex ended. Pushing in again, her muscles gave, and she could feel him successfully begin to fill her throat.</p><p>The first time had been fueled by a desperate, clingy sort of lust, but this felt better. Instead of a need of hers, with fiery desire raging through her body, this felt more like Worship, as if she was there for only her Master to use in any way he liked. She felt close to this while training, but the sheer intensity of his patience and the amount of focus he had on her now was overwhelming. This was a challenge to her. A chance to prove how badly she wanted him to own her. She wanted him pleased, to feel his cock buried deep inside her throat with her nose pressed against his pelvis. She wanted him to look at her and remember this. Remember how good she was for him. How much she wanted to Please him. How much--</p><p>He thrust in deeper again, driving himself past her second ring of muscles and his pelvic bone brushed her nose. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the fathier and slowly pulled back out. "This time, I'm not going slow." He said, his voice dark and strained. Pulling out until his tip rested on her lips, he savored the feel of her soft mouth brushing against his wet skin and the blissfull glaze it brought to her eyes. A small sigh from her, her breath caressing his cock, and he held her gaze, thrusting harshly into her until her nose again met his pelvis. Buried completely inside of her, he groaned lowly, their eyes still locked while he pulled out and did it again, meeting little resistance from her forcefully relaxed throat.</p><p>They moaned together on his third thrust, and neither of them blinked. Her gaze was drifting through, and on the fourth, it continued. Soon, he was properly fucking her and she was barely seeing him. The pressure on her knees, the binding on her wrists, the chain across her neck.... these were all grounding points, but the rest of her was buzzing with an intense, numbing energy, and her sense of self was swept away in a rush of emotions and hormones. She felt complete like this, like this was exactly how it was meant to be. Kneeling at her master's feet, serving him with a singular, all encompassing purpose.... The harder he thrust, the more right it felt, and the more turned on she got. But there was something sweetly satisfying in the painful way her clit begged for her attention. She Could, of course, shift her legs a bit to provide herself something close to relief. It wouldn't take much. However, his words from before echoed in her head and kept her still, growing increasingly wetter and loving every moment.</p><p>This was For Him. She was there For Him. There would be no relief at the end of this for her....</p><p>And right as she shuddered from the absolute, erotic helplessness that thought brought with it, she felt his cock pulse within her throat.</p><p>"I'm close. Stay still, focus on swallowing." He gasped out through gritted teeth, thrusting faster in a broken rhythm that had her dripping, moaning, and silently begging the Force to let her taste him while also hoping to feel his hard cock swell in her throat first. His energy soared, wrapping itself around hers like his fingers wrapped themselves into the hair on the top of her head. Then it happened.</p><p>Her throat felt stretched to it's limit and she could feel the heat from his cum spraying the inside of her neck. It caused a chain reaction, and had she had the room, her head would have fallen back as her own orgasim crashed over her. It was quick, but it was all sweeping, and at the end of it she felt relief, along with the emptiest sensation she'd ever had.</p><p>She didn't remember him removing his cock from her mouth, and she certainly didn't recall him unbinding her, but she did notice the ground quickly approaching her face as he released her from the only things holding her up. He stopped her before impact though and sat her back up, helping her off her knees and into a seated position, joining her on the floor. He kept his hands on her shoulders, steadying her, and she was vaguely aware of him studying her face.</p><p>"Apprentice." His voice was stern, and she knew she Should answer him, but she couldn't find her voice. And it wasn't just from a sore throat either..... she just genuinely couldn't find it. He nodded once after a full, silent minute passed between them, and he stood up, slipping his arm around her and pulling her up too. She tried to force her legs to work, but he stopped her by sweeping her off her feet. Walking her over to a couch reserved for Knights waiting to battle each other or their master, he laid her down on it. The cool leather felt refreshing, but when he laid his cloak over her, she knew instinctively that there was no better feeling in the galaxy. "You did well. I'm very proud." He whispered, pressing his lips to her sweaty forehead and tucking his tunic under her head. Brushing back some of her messy hair, he briefly cupped her cheek and she melted into his touch. "Rest. I'll wake you later."</p><p>She hadn't known that she was tired. Eager to please him still, and so very happy to, she closed her eyes and drifted off immediately, dreaming of him and sleeping better than ever she did after crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! This is another five that I wrote a while ago but was unsure of posting because, well, anxiety, lol.</p><p>Anyway, in the summary I mentioned a band and I just wanted to give them proper credit here. So, if you'd like to listen to one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands, here's a link to it on iHeartRadio! https://ihr.fm/2YVoX5Q</p><p>In any case, comments/kudos feed both my ego And my confidence that there's interest in me continuing stories, and that means I'll update sooner so please let me know if you liked this one!</p><p>May the Force be with us all, and may all of you stay safe and healthy.</p><p>XOXO,<br/>~Darth Oswin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>